Talk:Dan-Ball Wiki
Logo Contest Acually we could make two contests: # One for creating a logo for the Dan-Ball Wiki itself as logo. It should say "Dan-Ball Wiki". It would be included on the main page of the wiki at the top or something like this. Requirements: #* The text "Dan-Ball Wiki" should be clearly recognizable. #* No other text, except if it helps you to understand what the wiki offers. For example its OK to include the names of the Dan-Ball games, or add some other advertising buzzwords like "creativity", "informations", "elements", "physics", ... But don't inlcude anything which doesn't have to do with the Wiki or the Dan-Ball games like "acid" ... ;-) # One for creating a logo for the Forum. It should say something like "((The))official) Dan-Ball Forums". And it would be included at the right side on the main page where this small advertisement box. Requirements: #* Probably this one is more free. You just have to make clear, that this thing represents the forum. If you can symbolize this even without text (for example using speech bubbles), thats OK too. And you should keep in mind that this one has less space on the wiki page. But finally there is no guarantee that the winner's images will be used.--Justme2 16:51, 24 November 2008 (UTC) List of logos Mrperson777's logo I made a logo. Here it is. this sucks! 12:02, 23 August 2008 (UTC) My opinion: :positive: :* Idea of using powder game for such a logo. :* Font style of the "Wiki". :* Clear appearance :negative: :* Jaggy/lacerated edges. It should have smooth boundaries. :* To less effects of Powder Game used. (For example, place a tree somewhere, some horizontal/vertical electric wires. Some water, lava, magma, some explosions, whatever ... , would be nice, and a player somewhere. But it should not be too much. The first thing you see has to be the text. Only on the second view you should see: This is powder game.) --Justme2 20:16, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Yonder's Logo This! Is my logo. I hope you like it. --Yonder 22:42, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Very cool! I suggest you to make a advertisement upload using this logo, to make our wiki more popular. Myven 22:59, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Ehh, that won't work good. I made this is Photopaint. :P --Yonder 02:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Yes, something like this. But please remove the so-called "ideas" ... ;-) And of course it only counts if you do it in Powder Game. But wait for comments from others before you do unnecessary work. We could also make one of those contests in the forum for a logo. Maybe one of the enties is good enough that everyone likes it. --Justme2 13:16, 24 November 2008 (UTC) If you're thinking about making this a contest, then you're lucky that you have me on the forum. I think this would be OK for a contest. It has to do with dan-ball and could get you a few more members and/or visitors. But I have to agree, please get rid of the ideas...--Buggy793 15:46, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ---- SandMaster's Logo This took a LOT of editing! See full size! I have little sections and am willing to edit at requests. Any? I might edit it so that the two Danbo's in front of the bar thing instead of behind. One last thing... This is all MS Paint. No fancy tools or lens flare things, just pens and erasers.--Sand master 02:48, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Foreign entries? So far, we've got a lot of articles and the most seem complete or not far away from being complete. We've not that much active users, visitors i don't know. Well it is just an idea. Steamx 18:58, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure what you are meaning. Translating the whole stuff into another language? --Justme2 15:32, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah! Kind of. Steamx 19:10, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Top Members We don't need these four so-called "Top Members" on our start page. None of these is as important as one of the following games: Irritation Stickman, Micro Panda, Planet Simulation, Ham Race. And that's why I would remove the guys from there, and link 7 instead of 3 games. Any objections? --Justme2 21:29, 2 December 2008 (UTC) The first decent idea I've seen on this entire page. Internet fame =/= cool. 21:56, 2 December 2008 (UTC) FoxtrotZero has updated the list (now I'm on top). But I'd like to remove it anyway ... --Justme2 11:18, 4 December 2008 (UTC) : Agree with 72.193.0.212: internet fame != cool. Definite removal, replace with links to 7 games (and a bolded, centralised "List of Dan-Ball games" header). --bewnt 04:03, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Yonder? Do you mind if I try editing the image? I enjoy taking neat pics and making something out of them (see my SR concept art). --Sand master 22:02, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :Sure! But please include some credits! Also, upload a different version of it, so this one does not get lost. --Yonder 23:09, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Dan Ball wiki commercial I created little commercial upload :) Title: "PG encyclopedia" Myven 23:17, 2 December 2008 (UTC) I do recall that it was not very successful...--Sand master 23:27, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Customization of the main menu I figured out how to customize the main menu. It's the thing on the left side which currently has these entries: * Dan-Ball Wiki * Top Content› * Community› * Stick Ranger enemies› (automatically choosen category with the most articles) * Stick Ranger items› (automatically choosen category with the second most articles) I can place there whatever you want. You can also do menus and submenus and subsubmenus and subsubsubmenus subsubsubsubmenus and subsubsubsubsubmenus and subsubsubsubsubsubmenus and subsubsubsubsubsubsubmenus and subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubmenus and ... (I think you got the idea). For example we could remove the two automatic menus and replace them with a Stick Ranger menu and a Powder Game menu. Both could get some categories in form of a submenues and some carefully selected articles. --Justme2 15:47, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Oh YES please, that would be awesome. Definitely get rid of the automatic cats (meow), and insert a PG and SR SR and PG menu in. I guess I shall recommend some articles for SR: * SR > Class > (insert 5 classes) * SR > Weapon > (insert 5 weapons) * SR > Stage > (insert 11 stages) * SR > (articles of all other category pages) ** To be specific, we have "Enemies", "Compo item" and "Item", "Species". I'll get around to creating a "Stats/Statistics" page for all the character attributes. * SR > (others) ** Not too much space left for the stuff here, which include "Boss" and "Version History". But once we get the sidebar done, we'll need to fix up the main page. It's in a mess.--bewnt 16:48, 3 December 2008 (UTC) First version is done. Now I need also a list for Powder Game. If you find any error (for example a not working link) please report it to us. * The side bar is here: MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar (admin only) * The help about it is here: Wikia Help:Customizing_Monaco --Justme2 12:12, 4 December 2008 (UTC) BTW: Can anyone of the normal logged-in-but-not-admin users confirm, that there are no stupid, randomly (=''I didn't find out the pattern'') distributed "Edit this menu" entries visible in the menu? For example one is at the bottom of the "Stick Ranger" menu, right after the "more..." link. If it isn't there, everything is OK. And bewnt: If you know how to get rid of them: Do it! --Justme2 12:21, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Customization of the skin and colors I thought about customizing the colors of the wiki as well. One suggestion would be, we use similar colors like the Dan-Ball page. For example we could use these colors: Some Text in color F7BE26 on a box in color 731008 Some Text in color 731008 on a box in color F7BE26 Some Text in color 000000 on a box in color F0B967''' What do you think about it? If you are interested I'm going to figure out how to integrate this stuff into the skin system (probably the easy part), and how to make it look good (probably the hard part). --Justme2 16:39, 4 December 2008 (UTC) That sounds good... Is that DanBall Forums colors?--Sand master 22:23, 4 December 2008 (UTC) No, those are averaged colors of the original Dan-Ball site's backgrounds for header, nav bar and page body. But I wonder whether we have to ask for permission to use a web design with similar colors. --Justme2 23:26, 4 December 2008 (UTC) I doubt so. This is explicitly a Wiki about Dan-Ball, and if they would want to accuse us of plagarism, they wouldn't be attacking our colour choice; they'd attack us for "stealing" images from the games, which wouldn't be a reasonable accusation because we do give credit to Dan-Ball for having those games. --bewnt 01:08, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Not to mention the in-your-face copyright on the bottom of each game.--Sand master 03:50, 5 December 2008 (UTC)